Fishy Bella
by oxIrishBella14xo
Summary: What if Bella was a mermaid who wanted to be human? who does she meet when she gets her wish?what happens when Bella starts to miss her real family?BxE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update any of my other stories lately but I was gone for a week and I couldn't go on the computer. The weekend before I went to my cousins for an early thanksgiving so I'm super sorry about that! Well I just came up with this one day because I seemed to have a lot of free time and was just plain bored. I know it sounds like the little mermaid but it's not!

**Disclaimer:** Sorry but I don't own twilight, new moon or eclipse!

Bella's POV:

I looked around my giant shared room and sighed. It was Valentine's Day-eve and as a tradition in our town there was a grand ball the night before leading into Valentine's Day. Much like new years and its eve, everyone cheered when the giant clock rang out at midnight. I was always the odd man out though; my sisters –all five of them- had the perfect boyfriend. All of their boyfriends were cute, funny, nice, and gentlemanly (or not depending on which each sister was like). But while they danced and had a good time, I had a terrible one.

Since I didn't have a date I was always asked by the many losers to dance and I cannot refuse to say yes (cringe).there were some cute guys who asked me and many girls would just fall all over them but truthfully I hated every mer-boy. Oops I forgot to mention that I'm a mermaid! Yes it's true and I live in Atlantis and have a tail and everything. Well every mer-boy wanted to date me because I'm the best singer, swimmer, the prettiest, and the smartest. I knew I was the smartest but I just don't see the other stuff but that is what they say.

My father wants me to find someone and settle down but I always just storm to my room shouting about how I have forever (we're immortal) and how my other sisters only have boyfriends and nothing is permanent but I somehow always lose the fight.

My sisters all lived with me and although we don't sleep we all shared a very large room together which had its good and bad points. I had long brown hair and a green tail, my sister Emily has long blonde hair and a pink tail, my sister Sara, has a light blue tail and long wavy blue hair, Adelina (aka Addie) has a yellow tail and straight yellow hair with chopped off bangs, Andrea (aka Drea) has slightly wavy long blue hair and a dark blue tail and my last sister, Kristin, has a purple tail and long (but shorter than ours) hair.

We all have very different personalities me, I'm fun but usually serious or bored, Emily is fun loving, loud and energetic, Sara is calm and graceful in everything she does, Addie is funny and cute and sometime a little weird, Drea is the most mature and gets excited about small things (like dances that are held every year) and Kristin is cool but comes off as pissed and angry all of the time.

"BELLA! Come on we're all waiting! We are already going to be late for the ball so stop moping and let's go!" Kristin yelled with impatience. Time for the ball! I thought as I sighed again and swam out of the room to the foyer where they all stood waiting.

Edward's POV:

"NO Alice! Refuse to go shopping with you!" I yelled. It's the sixth time she is going in the last month and I'm putting my foot down here. Why didn't I do this earlier? Oh yeah! Jasper decided to 'convince' me to come with him and Alice with that little power of his! Ugh! Man, can't stand them! I guess I could just go traveling on my own but I know that would break Esme's heart.

"PLEASE! Please come with me and Jazz! Rose and Emmett are coming too! Edward you've been in your room all day everyday for forever! you need to find someone to spend your life with." She had come into my room during her third sentence.

"Alice I'm perfectly fine as I am. And so what if I don't go out? You guys go out enough for fifty people and I like staying here. Besides we're moving soon anyway, you'll just have to go shopping again which is a waste of time."

"NO Its-"she started to defend shopping of all things so I cut her off.

"Alice! I don't care I'm not going shopping with you guys." 'yes you are' she thought as she stormed off 'I had a vision of it earlier! So, HA!' she could be so juvenile sometimes. I sighed and looked around my empty room. Well maybe I'll go. I hate when Alice is right. I ran downstairs and caught up with them while Alice had on a smug smile.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**** I ****cant**** update until you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

To my wonderful readers,

Hey guys I'm so sorry but I'm afraid I won't be able to update for a full two weeks! I'm on vacation for the first and the second I'm really busy so I will have to continue my stories in two weeks! So sorry for everyone waiting on update I know have to update some of my older ones that I haven't updated in forever. I love you all and please forgive me but it is only two weeks!

**IrishBella14**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys guess what it's time for an update! YAY!! I know I know I've taken forever but I just haven't found enough time to write any new chapters until now! Thanks to all who reviewed!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I do own Bella's sisters and their boyfriends!

Bella's POV:

I left the ball as soon as it was a 'proper' time to leave. Of course, everyone in the entire community stayed for things like these were important to them. Maybe they'll get bored eventually or maybe they'll always be this simple minded and content with their boring lives.

_Whoa! Don't sound so happy to be here! I_ thought to myself. I'm usually not this down it's just this boy named Jonny. He has a huge crush on me and it never escapes his notice that I don't have a date whenever I come to these things. He usually asks me to dance and then as soon as that dance is over I bolt or someone else asks me but not tonight. Tonight he danced with me for five dances!!!!!

I could tell by the look on everyone's face that they thought he was my date and so did he. They probably had thoughts ranging from 'so I guess she finally caved for that boy' or 'I knew that she was going to give in sometime' to 'when did they get together? He's comes from a good family I bet they are a good match' or something stupid.

I swam as fast as I could to my favorite spot, it wasn't super far and at night there were barley any people around. I just loved to leave the deep ocean for the shallow water near the beach to watch the stars. I poked my head out of the water just enough to make sure no mortals decided to come out for a late night swim. There weren't any.

I had laid there for five minutes before I heard people coming, I quickly jumped into the water without making any sound. I swam away fast to make sure they didn't catch me just in case they did see something. I didn't want to go back yet so I just kept swimming. I ended up somewhere in an uncharted part of the Pacific Ocean. I saw a small island that no humans would've known about for it was tiny.

Yes, it was an island but I was probably bigger than it. Just then I saw it got bigger at the bottom. I followed it down and saw it made a huge cavern underneath. Before I even got close to the entrance I could tell my sisters needed something. It was my power, I had the ability to tell when my sisters needed me when I was in the water. I turned around reluctantly and swam home. I promised myself that this wasn't going to be the last time I came to this place.

Ooh I so tempted to leave it there but I'm not that mean, although that is it for Bella's POV!

Alice's POV:

Today I got a strange vision of Edward and the vampire girl who had blue eyes. At first she was just walking up the beach and then it flipped to her sitting in Edward's lap on his couch, then to them kissing and then I came back to the present.

Edward was such a loner that I thought it would be good to bring him to the beach and find this girl who he will apparently fall in love with. We went to the beach with the entire family for some 'outdoor quality time. Edward is such a bum he didn't do anything but them again almost we do is in couples but we can't help that he refuses to give any girl a chance. We went home right before the sun came up and killed our secret, no girl ever came. _Why didn't my vision come true?_

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading! I know it's sort of a cliffy but I'm tired and really should go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO!!! (dodging knives, boxes and UFOs) im back everybaody!!! Did you miss me? Probably not but anyways. Sorry about not updateing in forever! I HAVE MY REASONS!!!!**

**1 I was waiting for reviews but only got like two! (I tsk you )**

**2 I got writers block-for a while( I actually thought about erasing all of my stories….but I didn't!**

**3 ummm…I guess I was just lazy and never wrote anything**

**Soo sorry for not updating but I do have the next chapter for you all!!!**

Chapter 3:

Alice's POV:

I decided that I would drag everyone-well at least Edward- to the beach every day until my vision came true. Usually I would give up and say someone changed their mind but I had the same vision again. Apparently, the chance of her coming hadn't been missed. Once the sun whent down we were at the beach. No one knew of what I saw, so Edward always moped. Rose and Emmett were all over each other (still) and Carlisle and Esme usually held hands while reading. I always scoured looking for any one that might be coming out of the water.

Bella's POV:

My sisters yelled at me for leaving the ball so early and then my father asked me to talk with him. Uh oh, this is bad! By the look on his face I knew something was going to happen.

"Isabella, I want to know why you never seem to want to meet anyone or go out like all of your sisters. I am not sure what's wrong or what I can do to help but I want you to find someone; before I find someone for you to date with or without your approval."

"Dad! Nothing is wrong with me. You can't make me find someone I will eventually and it's not I will be any older!"

He sighed, "Isabella that is not the point! I don't care that you have forever! I want you to be with someone forever not just look for someone forever! I do not want you to leave anymore balls or social meetings until you are the last there or your sisters leave. Am I understood?!"

I didn't answer. I just swam away crying. I bypassed my worried sisters and headed straight for the cavern. My sisters never saw me leave father like that. I was definitely his favorite and they could probably hear the whole conversation/argument.

I made it to the cavern and was relieved to find it was empty. Why? Why was it so important that I be married first? I hate all of the men here! Why would I ever marry them?_ To make father happy you would._ A small voice in my head told me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I was going to tell my sisters to go away but it wasn't them. There was a sweet looking lady that I realized was the out casted witch.

"What is wrong child?" she had a sweet voice and I don't really remember why she was out casted.

I sniffled, "my father is forcing me to find someone and I really don't want to because I hate all of the mer-boys around here."

"What about the human boys?"

"How would I date a human?"

"I…I could change you into one. I think I still have some potion left."

"R...really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course child. Come follow me I'll see if I have enough potion." She went over to a cabinet and searched for a while she sighed and brought out a bottle.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the potion to change you to a human. I do have some that will change you into a vampire though, I'm not sure you would want it."

"I'll take it but what happens? How do I become a vampire?" she explained everything, how I might get a power, don't have to drink blood but lots of water instead, and I have to go through a day of really bad pain**( I know it's three days but since she is immortal and stuff already I'm making it one day).**

I laid down on a table and took the potion…

**YAY CiLiFfY!!!! Okay I know cilffys are no fun but get over it! I'm tired of writing! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! NO reviews Makes me Unhappy!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

(dodging knives)… okay guys im super sorry about never updating but ive been getting really bad grades so ive hads to ppull those up before I wrote more. Im going to finish some of my earlier stories first so here is the order im gunna finish them in:

A lot has changed

Bella goes to Hogwarts

Fishy Bella

Accused of something your not

Not your average human girl

And I think im gunna let someone take over Discovery of the Cullen secret because I know sort of where I want it to go but not how to finish it. So if anyone wants to take it pm me and I'll decide if I want to give it up


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so sorry I've been MIA lately. I don't really have an excuse but I'm sure you will get over it……eventually I want to thank all of you who have been waiting paitently (or not) for staying with me. I got a really bad review that in all simplicity told me I sucked at updating with any orderly time fashion that may or may not have included a couple of knives being thrown but I want to thank even then knife throwers because I really should have updated sooner. Enjoy the chapter!!**

Bella's POV:

AHHHH!! This pain is going to kill me I know it! Well maybe not-since it's impossible-but I'm in so much pain. I heard the witch tell me I only have two hours left which made me happy.

-time skip-

I opened my eyes not really feeling any different…

"good morning my child!" the witch said happily. i smiled and tried to say thank you. my mouth filled with water and I couldn't talk. I didn't need air but I couldn't talk under water. The witch saw my struggles.

"ohh! Swim up and to your left until you hit shore, and your welcome honey." I did as I was told. I eventually hit shore and almost passed out from the exhaustion of fighting the ocean currents with these legs. It was nighttime and I used the darknes to run out of the water grab a plain cloth and rope near me and make aa makeshift dress. It looked like I just came out of a boat wreck. I walked by the water loving the feeling of the sand hitting my new feet.

I loved breathing in the air and listening to the nighttime quiet until I bumped ino something hard and stony. I looked up and saw a pair of mesmerizing eyes…

Edward's POV:

I was getting annoyed because Alice kept blocking me, then bringing me to this beach just to have everyone being all lovey-dovey in front of me. I didn't deserve love but that doesn't mean that I don't sometimes wish I had someone to love. I mumbled an excuse to Alice and headed towards the beach closest to the water I liked to walk in the wet sand. I was thinking about what I cold do to dpice up my monotonous life while staring at my feet. I bumped into someone but who? I would have heard there thoughts normally – I must have just been concertrating too hard. I looked down about to apologise to the person when I was met with a pair of gorgeous sea blue eyes.

**A/N: soo sorry it is way too short but I am really not concentrating well on this story I'll try to make another chapter tomorrow..Review Please!!**


	7. bye

Ok so I am finally getting around to this. I keep getting everyone's reviews and favorite alerts but I regret to tell you, I am deleting my account. I wrote these stories almost five years ago and have long since looked at them. I no longer know where I intended to go with these stories and if you want the idea for your own story, go for it.

I can't bring myself to care about this old writing because it is so old and dead. Reading my notes and intentions for these stories I cannot tell what I wanted to do with them. I would officially give the stories over to someone to continue but I really have nothing to give in regards for what I was going to do with the stories so if you want to use what I have already posted, it's fine.

Thank you for the awesome reviews and for reading my pieces and good luck with your own writings!


End file.
